The present invention is directed to a self locking container, or one which is assembled without the use of adhesives. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container comprising an integral tray and cover wherein the self locking means for assembling the container also serves to provide an automatic locking feature between the tray and cover when the container is closed.
Not all containers with hinged covers are provided with means for holding the cover in a closed position since other means such as overwraps, straps and the like are often used. In those containers which do have integral cover locking means, the locking means generally takes the form of a flap or the like attached to or integral with the cover for effecting the purpose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,624 illustrates one form of a closure arrangement for a container having a hinged lid wherein the locking means comprises a flap attached to one edge of the lid. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,103 shows yet another means for locking a cover to a tray in the closed condition. However, in the latter patent, the tray and cover must be pre-glued and the locking means is not automatically effected upon closing the cover since some manual adjustment must be made. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,159 shows a container with an integral lid and a locking means which is more-or-less automatic. However, in the last mentioned disclosure the cover portion must be pre-glued and the locking mechanism is not very substantial. Thus, while containers of the class described herein are known, there is no teaching in the art to show an unglued container wherein the means assembling the container also serves the dual purpose of providing a self locking means for automatically locking the cover to the tray when the container is closed.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a self locking container to compete with infold and outfold machine glued containers.
Another object is to provide a self locking container with a cover that locks automatically when closed.
Still another object is to provide a self locking container that can be shipped and stored in flat condition but which can be readily erected for use either manually or with available carton erecting machinery.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a convenient container for packaging meat products, small manufactured parts and for gifts or the like.